Phesmathos Liga
by imlittleredbird
Summary: Kai has a problem. You see, he can't help but accidentally siphon Bonnie's magic whenever he's turned on and they're having sex. So, Bonnie ties his hands behind his back and rides him. Bonkai. Rated M for many reasons, I warned you.


**Warnings** : this fic contains explicit sexual scenes (including oral sex and masturbation).

The idea of the plot is from malachaibennett on Tumblr, who kinldy allowed me to write it. Betaed by the best, Leia.

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

Kai wasn't really sure how this had started, but he was _absolutely certain_ that he didn't want it to end.

Bonnie Bennett was in his hotel room, naked, ripping off his clothes, digging her sharp nails into his chest.

Whenever they had this kind of _rendezvouz,_ it felt a little perverse, because he had never expected to see sweet, little, pure Bonnie do and say the things she did and said to him.

She liked it rough.

She wasn't that kind of girl that just stayed still below you and left you to do all the work. Not in the least. She was demanding, she never let him have all the fun.

And he fucking _loved_ it.

He loved the way her dark fingers dug into his back when he was on top of her, sinking into her body, blending their skins to the point that they couldn't tell where one ended and the other started.

He loved when those fingers, with their nails always painted red, followed the lines of his face, _so damn slowly_.

He loved the way she always met his gaze when the pleasure wildly hit them.

He loved that she always started to kiss his neck, then his chest and abdomen, before kissing and licking his cock.

Just like in that moment. She was giving him the best blow job of his life, sucking in all his craving, down on her knees, looking up at him with her jade eyes, her pupils dilated, making him moan.

Kai grabbed the back of her head, helping her movement back and forth. He wrapped her short, wavy strands around his fingers, moaning every time her tongue flicked over the hardness of his dick, licking off his frustration. He pulled back her head, until the tip of his penis was trapped between her lips, and she looked up at him with her eyes slightly closed, daring him to break the contact with her warm mouth.

Kai wanted to tell her something, let her know that whatever she was doing to him, he didn't want her to stop, but he couldn't say a word, everything he could think about was her hand around his dick and her teeth grazing lightly at the thin skin.

He gripped her wrist and she looked at him questioningly. A second later, she was biting him – _hard._

Kai pulled back in surprise, while Bonnie stood up.

"What the hell, Bon?!" he exclaimed in pain.

Bonnie flicked her thumb over her lip, wiping off her spit.

"I told you to stop doing that," she said annoyed.

"It's unintentional. _And you know that_."

She shrugged, apathetic.

"You _bit_ me," he exclaimed.

"You _juiced my magic_ ," she replied cold. "Again."

Kai looked at her more calmly – finally the pain was passing.

"It happens when I'm horny, I told you that. It's not my fault."

Bonnie sighed, getting closer to him. "Look," she said, caressing his arm. "It hurts, you know that, and it kills my mood."

Kai grabber her waist, moving them both towards the desk in the room. "I thought you liked it rough," he whispered, trapping her between his body and the wood table.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "The _slam-me-against-the-wall_ kind of rough, not the _suck-away-my-magic_ kind."

Kai smiled. "Fussy," he whispered, kissing the skin under her ear.

She shivered. "Moron," she moaned.

Kai chuckled.

His hands were again all over her body, tracing slowly her curves, trying to keep his siphoning at bay.

Bonnie Bennett was a continuous surprise. She never gave a fuck about what he wanted, she satisfied him as long as he satisfied her. But fortunately, he had a natural gift to drive her insane with only the use of his fingers.

His long, talented fingers that slid inside her with mastery, making her whisper his name and dig grooves through his back.

He felt the wetness of her pussy slick on his skin and nails. He remembered the time he had told her that he had lost one of his rings inside of her, digging inside her for half an hour in search of the nonexistent ring. She had hated him for a week, but not because of his stupid prank, but because she hated the way she had loved it, the way he had made her scream, moan and cry in pleasure with just his talented fingers.

She had an actual thing for his fingers.

"Say it, Bon," he asked her, his mouth over her breast, licking her nipple. "Say it."

"Fuck you," she answered with a soft groan.

He smiled against her skin. "Wrong answer, love."

She moaned again, but didn't answer. She didn't like giving him this kind of satisfaction.

Kai stopped his fingers, raising his head to meet her gaze. She looked disappointed by the lack of movement inside her.

"Say it," he repeated.

She looked pissed. It annoyed her that he had all that power just because of his stupid – _long, thick, expert_ – fingers.

Bonnie put her hands on his nape, playing gently with his hair. She slip with her ass on the table towards him, welcoming the few millimeters of fingers that sank inside her. She closed her legs, trying to gain pleasure from his immobile hand.

He was still waiting for her to say it.

She sighed, pliable, and kissed him on the mouth. When she pulled back, she looked him in the eyes with ferocity.

"Fuck _me_ ," she said.  
He lost his mind. Every time she said that to him, it simply felt _right._

Kai widened her legs and sank his fingers into her with the sole purpose of driving her crazy too.

She clung onto him to stay anchored to reality while he made her forget her name.

He gripped her by her waist.

This time, she slapped him.

"Kai!" she screamed, but not in pleasure.

"I'm sorry," he said, raising up his hands, still covered with her juices.

"Stop it, you jerk!"

"I'm sorry," he repeated, trying to get back to her, but she stretched out a leg, stopping him where he was.

"You won't touch me again if you can't stop it."

He frowned. "Are you serious?"

Bonnie shrugged.

Kai grabbed her ankle, caressed her leg gently, showing her that he was in control, but Bonnie didn't fall for it. She pushed him, making him seat on the chair in front of the desk.

" _Phesmathos liga_ ," she murmured quickly.

Kai's arms went back, behind the chair's rest, tied by an invisible chord.

Kai laughed, looking back at his hands. "Okay," he gave up. It was a simple spell, one that he could have broken with the blink of an eye, but he wouldn't, because it was what she wanted.

And it was hot.

Bonnie looked satisfied.

"I'm curious to see what you're gonna to without my fingers," he told her, waiting for her to realise that he actually couldn't touch her.

But Bonnie seemed to have a plan. She smiled, settling herself on the desk and spreading her legs open, allowing him a perfect view of her.

"I've got fingers too," she murmured, showing him one of her hands.

Kai swallowed, ready to enjoy the show, but he needed to tease her, to let her think she needed him. "It's not the same," he said, settling himself on the chair. "You've got thin fingers."

Bonnie smiled back at him. "I'll use more than one."

He swallowed again. He was _so damn ready._

Bonnie made her hand slip slowly on her belly, down toward the triangle between her legs. By the time she finally put a finger in her cunt, Kai's jaw was hanging and his throat burning.

She pushed in her finger, feeling her nail scratching the sides. Her eyes were fixed on Kai, on his parted lips, his big shoulders and the erection between his legs. She bit her lip, drawing his attention to her face.

He stared at her for a moment, slightly closing his eyes, trying to decipher if her light moans were real or just fake. He looked down at her hand again, a second finger was following the first inside her vagina. She moaned louder. _That_ was definitely real.

Kai growled, biting the air in front of him, hardly resisting the urge to free himself and penetrate her with his painful erection.

"You naughty girl," he moaned in frustration.

She chuckled, closing her eyes to enjoy herself.

"Can I touch you, now?"

"Nope."

He hated her. He hated that she could have fun without him, that she could make his dick _hurt_ for the desire of her body – of her.

"Let me touch you," he begged.

Bonnie opened her eyes, still moving her fingers. "Don't you dare untie yourself."

He looked at her in disbelief. "Do you actually want to leave me here while you do this?"

"Just a few seconds more," she promised.

Kai bit his lip.

"Oh, just wait until I get you," he murmured, pulling the chair forward.

Bonnie stopped her tto monitor his movements. He was between her legs, still tied up on his chair. He kissed her knee, going up her thigh. She let him, because technically he wasn't touching her. He moved higher, licking at her wetness. He lightly bit her hand to make her move it and she did. She obeyed because she knew what was coming and she couldn't wait any longer. Kai put his tongue in her cunt, making her grab the table to gain stability. He licked her clit. She was screaming now.

"What will you do when you get me?" she asked between her moans.

He licked her for a couple seconds more, before answering. He raised his head to look at her. "I'm gonna fuck the soul out of you."

Bonnie took in a deep, shaky breath. She grabbed his face in her hands and slid down the desk until she was above him. She used one hand to grab his dick and put it in the right position to sit on it, then welcomed its hardness in her with a groan.

"You fucked it out long ago," she whispered in his ear.

Kai was still moaning at the feeling of being inside her. He opened his eyes and looked at Bonnie's back in the mirror, her little shoulders and her spine darting at every movement.

"Let's fuck it back to its place, then."

He broke her simple spell and grabbed her ass with both hands, and rose, lifting her and laying her down on the floor below him, fucking her like they had no tomorrow.

Bonnie clung on him, crossing her legs around his waist and her arms around his nape, following every movement of his body with hers, becoming one with him.

He opened his hands on her back, holding back his siphoning powers, but the orgasm was imminent and he couldn't even remember who he was. The only certain thing was Bonnie's body, her smell, her flavor, her softness.

She let go his nape, placing her hands on the floor at her sides, crying of pleasure, waiting the sweet pain of the orgasm.

Kai lay down on her, hands upon hers, and finally came.

All the power he was holding back, flew from him, hitting Bonnie in her guts, taking her breath away, mixing up with hers. It reached their intertwined fingers, spreading across the room, turning all the lights off.

They laughed in the dark, sweaty and weary. They stayed on the floor, ignoring the bed a few centimeters from them.


End file.
